


Make Sweet Music

by scipper540



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay Sex, Hate relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipper540/pseuds/scipper540
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia has come to bother Austria again. And to defile his piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Sweet Music

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes

Austria was sitting on his piano playing as always. His wonderful music rang throughout the halls of his house. He loved his piano, the sweet, innocent, instrument that soothed him to sleep even in his worst storms. He closed his eyes as his slender fingers ran across the keys.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Austria sighed and turned to the door. Who was ignorant enough to interrupt him as he played his piano. He got up and walked to the door. He missed how his servants would answer the door for him. He grabbed the cold handle and pulled it open.   
“Hell-- oh god no.” Austria said as he tried to shove the door closed again. “Get out! You are not welcome here, Prussia!” He cried out as he pushed with all of his might against the door.  
“Aw, come on Austria! I just came by to say hi~” He smirked pushing the door wide open knocking Austria back.   
“Prussia! I am not here to keep you entertained.” Austria said folding his arms and scowling at the albino in front of him that let himself in.  
“Austria, You would be so bored without me!” He said inching closer to Austria smirking with dark intent.  
“P-Prussia, come on. I was practicing my piano playing.” He said backing up and hitting the cold wall.  
“I know, I heard that music, if you can call it that, from outside.” He said advancing towards the tall man. “You must really love the piano... Don’t you?” Prussia said looking back at the grand instrument sitting in the middle of the room.   
“Of course I adore it! It is mine.” He said turning his stance to a more dominant one.   
“I see...” Prussia turned back to Austria, his red eyes burning into him. He had Austria pinned against the back wall as he slammed his hand next to Austria’s head.   
“Prussia.... don’t you dare...” Austria whispered harshly as he glared at Prussia.   
Prussia smirked, what a lovely little challenge the violet eyed man displayed. He quickly sealed the gap between the two of them very forcefully. His hands pinned Austria against the wall and gripped at his hair.  
Austria shut his eyes tightly and wedged his leg between Prussia’s own two, and grunted against the force. “mgetph pff of mehf.” He managed to groan through the kiss.   
Prussia broke the kiss, grabbed Austria’s collar and slammed him against the wall, face first. He pinned him against the wall with his clearly overpowered strength. With his free hand he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed the musician and pulled him off the wall.  
“Get off of me!” Austria spat as he struggled against his bonds.   
“Oh, no my dear sweet composer. I don’t think so.” Prussia smiled as he pulled Austria towards his piano.  
“What are you doing?! Prussia! Don’t you dare touch my piano!” Austria cried out as he saw his beautiful instrument come closer.  
“I am going to make you defile your precious piano.” Prussia smirked as he slammed the piano closed and threw Austria onto it. He squirmed and tried to scramble away, but Prussia pulled Austria back and brought him close on top of his lap. “Give me a kiss, My dearest Austria.” He said holding Austria’s chin forcing him to look at him.   
“I would rather die.” Austria spat in Prussia’s face.   
The albino whipped his cheek with one finger and smirked. “Such a disobedient little one, aren't you.” He said forcing two of his fingers into Austria’s mouth. “Don’t bite, or you will be sorry.” Prussia warned.  
Austria shut his eyes. How dare this man defile him in his own home and on top of his own piano. He wrapped his hot, wet tongue around the two new objects in his mouth. He began to suck slowly and softly, bobbing his head ever so slightly.  
“That’s a good boy~” Prussia cooed as he pulled his fingers from the others mouth. “Lie down. Now.” Prussia’s gaze grew dark as he watched Austria obediently lie down for his master.   
“I hate you.” He growled.  
Prussia drug his hands along Austria’s clothed chest and pulled at the buttons that kept him from his chest. Prussia pulled the first few buttons open and pulled that stupid frilly thing from around Austria’s neck and kissed him deeply.  
“S-such a good little pet~” He moaned against the violet eyed man’s neck bitting down slightly. Austria was bitting his lip to keep a moan from escaping his mouth. Then Prussia chomping down harder, marking his darling little prize.   
“Argh! Prussia! Be careful!” Austria whined as he cringed.  
“Hush. I will do as I please with you.” Prussia said pulling off his own coat and Austria’s shirt. He kissed his neck more and tailed his lips to Austria’s peck. He darted his tongue out and teased his other with his index finger and thumb.   
Austria couldn’t take it anymore, “N-Nahhhh~ Prussia~” He moaned arching his back. His pants grew so tight as he needed Prussia’s touch.   
“Aw, excited already, are we?” He grabbed Austria’s crotch tightly pulling a near scream from his partner.   
“AH! Prussia! Don’t! It hurts!” He struggled. Prussia turned his grip to a smooth stroke over his bulge in his pants ever so slowly.   
“Better?” Prussia asked teasing him.  
“ah~ yes, much.” Austria moaned.  
Prussia pulled of Austria’s pants along with his own leaving both of the countries bare on top of the instrument. Austria blushed as his hard cock was exposed to his attacker. He turned his head away in a sad attempt to hid his blush. Prussia wrenched his head back to look at him.   
“Don’t hide from me, pet. I want to see you.” He said smirking.  
“Prussia... I ...” Austria stammered around for words.  
“Hush, love.” Prussia interrupted him and followed with a kiss. “I need you to want this. I want you to defile your sweet piano.” He teased. Prussia reached his hand down and stroked Austria’s cock slowly and painfully.  
“P-Prussia!” Austria moaned loudly as he fought his own pleasure.  
“Just tell me, yes. Tell me I can take you, Say it!” He ordered.   
“YES!” Austria gave in bucking his hips to feel more of Prussia’s hand, but he had moved it away.   
“Now don’t give me that look. You would have been cumming in seconds.” Prussia smiled turning Austria over to face his own piano. Prussia slid his index finger in Austria’s pink little ass slowly.  
“Prussia~Oh god.” He moaned softly. Prussia added another finger and another. He sissored him and stretched his ass.   
“Ready my little composer?” Prussia asked gripping Austria’s ass.   
“YES! Please Prussia! I want this!” He begged.  
“What do you want?” Prussia teased him more. His head nudging at Austria’s entrance.  
“I want you hard cock inside me! Please Prussia!” He begged.  
Prussia smirked and roughly shoved his aching cock inside of Austria’s tight ass.  
“Ah! Prussia! Your so big!” Austria cried out.  
“I know. Just wait, it will turn to pleasure soon.” He used every muscle in his body to keep from pounding the man below him into oblivion.   
“O-ok... I am ready... go ahead Prussia~” Austria moaned.  
Prussia smiled and thrust slowly at first finding a rhythm and then keeping to it as he sped up slightly.   
“Oh god, You are so beautifully tight.” Prussia moaned as he thrust farther into Austria’s ass.   
“M-more! Prussia please! More” Austria pleaded as he lifted his head back.   
“As my little composer wishes.” He whispered into Austria’s ear. He sped up and drove deeper into him. “I want to fill you with my cum, my little whore.”  
“Prussia~ yes, oh god yes, f-fuck me~” Austria whimpered rolling his hips.  
Prussia speed up and drove himself deeper into Austria’s ass. “Austria! I’m going to cum! Ahhhhhh~!” He nearly screamed as he came hard into the composers tight ass.  
“Prussiaaa~!” Austria cried out as he shut his eyes and came on his darling piano and feeling the hot sticky cum fill his ass. “Oh my god~ Prussia~”  
“Thats ... my good little... whore.” Prussia panted and pulled out of his lover.  
“Oh shut up. Now look what you have done... My poor piano...” He whined.  
“Shut up, you know you liked it.” Prussia smirked and pulled the composer onto his lap. “I love you~”   
“And I love you~” The albino whispered.


End file.
